


Noga Zeal Venus With Passion

by Faith_Hawkins



Series: Moon Worlds [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Hawkins/pseuds/Faith_Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Levana Ceri Moon Love . The war is over. Galaxia has been defeated. Marshall Law now rules the other worlds. The scouts try to reunite their worlds with the Silver Millenium. Mina must help Kunzite face his inner demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noga Zeal Venus With Passion

_*Author Note: Hope everyone enjoys my next foray into my sailor moon universe. FYI this story is a DIRECT sequel to the events that occured in my first story "Levana Ceri (Moon Love)" featuring the full cast but centering on Serena and Darien._

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was exhausted. Mina fingered her orange fringe skirt with a grimace. Smudges covered her from head to toe and her orange pumps were killing her. The bow that decorated her front was askew and her hair was entangles. She was a horrid mess. Looking around the semi cleared rubble she realized she wasn't the only one. Hundreds of men, women and children were in the ruins of what had once been the famed and beautiful Moon Kingdom. Galaxia was dead and the war was finally over. But as with all wars…the horror of it will never fade. Galaxia had very nearly defeated them all. If not for The Moon Princess Serenity and The Prince of Earth Darien, who in a cruel twist of fate was revealed as Galaxia's lost son, they would've all been lost. Many of Galaxia's forces fled but there were still her generals and higher ranked officials to contend with. Even now, they bickered over the territories Galaxia had conquered, and who, if any, of them would take command. Her empire spanned three dimensions in this system. She had just taken over the time dimension which allowed her to not only travel great distances in a heartbeat but also gave her the power to control time. Trista, the guardian of Time and the holder of the Time Keys had been driven out but was finally able to return and try and mend the Time Line. Queen Serenity had little choice but to dispatch her newly wedded daughter and son in law to go and do whatever was necessary to disband Galaxia's remaining forces and either bring them in for questioning or execute them.

Mina remembered Serena's horrified face when her mother had given Darien leave to execute any he felt would be a threat to his future kingdom with her daughter. Serena had protested but Darien had stood solemnly before her and accepted his duty. Things had changed. The time for mercy and understanding was gone. Mina and everyone else knew that they could ill afford to allow anyone to continue what Galaxia had wrought. Millions had died, worlds were destroyed and the way of life for all had drastically changed. Serena was too kind hearted. Mina's honor bound duty and privilege was to protect her princess…but she couldn't help a sigh of relief knowing Darien would now be by her side. A born leader, strong and heroic, he would protect her princess with his life. Because of his love for his wife, he would (and did) sell his soul to the devil herself to keep Serena safe.

Ray had leaped at the opportunity to go back to Mars and put an end to the raiding and petty in fighting that had blown up all over her world. In their worst hour, her people, known for their great love of fighting and war, had turned on the people Galaxia had left behind. Not only did they turn on them but they were systematically torturing Galaxia's remaining forces on their planet and gruesomely murdering them. Mina could understand and even agree with their hatred and need for revenge, but the horror stories of what exactly was going on in Mars were terrifying. Ray's world was in chaos and her people had reverted to their roots and become bloodthirsty and feral. Queen Serenity had insisted to Ray to take with her as many soldiers as she could but Ray had steadfastly refused. IT was her people and her problem. She was now technically their Queen with the death of her father and it was time she take her rightful place. Unfortunately with the instability of her home world Mina saw little hope for Ray, who refused any help. Much to Ray's anger both Darien and Serena ordered Ray to take Jadeite with her. Darien wanted to know what was going on with Mars as well, and apparently put little trust in Ray's reports. Both Serena and Ray had been extremely offended but Darien had calmly said "You are emotionally compromised on this issue. I need someone who doesn't have a stake in this and that's Jadeite."

Last Mina had heard, Ray had drugged Jadeite and sent him to Neptune on a neighboring cargo freight ship while she continued on to Mars. Mina had just begun to smile when a shout from a few of the volunteers a few yards away made her look up. Two volunteers were trying to dig away some of the rubble while the third was gesturing for her to come with his wildly flailing arms and shouts. Mina immediately jogged over to where they were, trying not to breathe in all the dust and smoke that was surrounding her. "What you got?" Mina asked the volunteers.

"It's a female." The volunteer Mina recognized as Danny told her. He wiped a forearm across his face, trying to wipe away the sweat from his eyes but instead made the soot and grime covering his face become more pronounced and smeared. Mina knelt and easily threw the two giant pieces of stone that had once been a very beautiful white pillar away. The two male volunteers stared at her in awe. Where they had barely been able to nudge the stones she had thrown them as if they weighed nothing.

"Oh my God."Mina very gently examined the little girl who lay half buried in the ruins. Her small face was a mass of bloody cuts and bruises and after her brief examination Mina knew the little girl had maybe minutes left to her tiny body. Tears blurred Mina's vision as she tenderly brushed the little girl's bangs from her face. "Mina, save her! We know you can!" One of the volunteers told her anxiously.

"I can't." Mina whispered while the little girl looked at her. Her powers were sexually based. She couldn't do anything for the girl. And even if someone was around to stimulate her, Mina could only heal those who were meant to be saved. She couldn't believe it but she knew that it was this girl's time to die.

"Venus." The little girl whispered to her. Mina smiled down at her and told her all the beautiful things that awaited her. The little girl smiled and wearily closed her eyes. Her little chest rose and fell for the last time then she was still. Mina slowly stood and ignored the horrified stares and the accusations the crowd that had gathered around her yelled at her. Suddenly a young woman came barging through the crowd and knelt by the little girl's body. She screamed and held the child close to her chest. "No! My baby no!" She screamed. She looked up at Mina and her pain filled eyes became those of anger and hatred. "You bitch!" Laying her daughter on the ground she stood and slapped Mina across the face. "You whore! You'll save the kings second but you wouldn't save my little girl?!"

Mina snapped her head up with shock. "What?"

"We all know what you did to save Kunzite. You'll fuck him as long as you need to but you won't use your powers to save a little girl?" A man in the crowd accused her.

Mina swallowed hard and tried not to look any of them in the eye. She couldn't believe they knew what she had to do to heal She had kept it secret for years. How did they find out her powers were sexually based? "There was nothing I could do for her. It was her time." Mina said.

"She was only a child! She had her whole life ahead of her. And you didn't save her. Damn you, you selfish whore!" The young mother screamed at her with approving cheers from the growing crowd. Suddenly a rock struck Mina in the head. She cried out in pain and reached up to touch the sticky blood from the cut she knew would be there. Another rock was suddenly thrown and struck Mina in the upper thigh. The young mother came up and slapped Mina again. She was suddenly pushed from behind and Mina fell to her knees in the rubble. Rocks and jagged debris cut into her knees and Mina grimaced from the pain. The shouts from the crowd were getting louder and uglier. Mina could feel blood in her mouth and was surprised. She gingerly touched her lip and realized that she must have cut herself on her teeth when she was slapped. Suddenly something struck her in the back of the head hard, making her fall to her hands. Mina was slightly dazed and tried to focus her eyes when a loud boom filled the air and the crowd around her was literally blown off their feet.

Mina kept her head down in shame. They knew. Everyone knew what she had to do. And because of it she couldn't save everyone. Her powers were growing and instead of her being able to control them better, they were now completely based on passion and sex. She couldn't even heal a paper cut without being in the 'mood'. They were right. She was nothing but a whore.

You are not a whore. Call yourself such again and I'll take you over my knee.

Being the whore that I am I might enjoy that.

Mina closed her eyes and braced herself. Just as she knew he would, Kunzite had her in his arms immediately. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Don't try and hide yourself from me Mina. Open those beautiful eyes." Mina slowly opened her eyes and locked with Kunzite. She immediately felt the familiar heat pool between her legs and bowed her head in humiliation.

Don't do that. Never feel shame for what I make you feel. You make me feel just as intensely for you.

You didn't let a little girl die because you weren't turned on.

Mina felt Kunzite pour warmth and comfort into her from their mental link but she rejected it. She didn't deserve it.

The definition of a whore is someone who generously gives away her favors to any and everyone. To my knowledge I am the only one honored with those favors in months.

Then that just makes me YOUR whore.

You'd better be MY whore and no one else's.

Mina looked up at Kunzite in surprise and barely held back a grin. What happened to 'Mina you are no whore'. She mimicked in her best Kunzite mind voice.

I've learned to not argue with you.

Since when?!

Since your insistence of being a whore might benefit me.

Mina very nearly burst into laughter. Her mirth however quickly died when she looked past Kunzite's shoulder to the crowd now writhing on the floor. "Oh my God, Kunzite what did you do to them?"

Kunzite held her tightly and refused to allow her to go to them. "They attacked you."

"That doesn't answer my question. What did you do to them?"

"Before or after I knocked their idiotic self righteous asses on the floor?"

When Mina glared at him Kunzite merely raised an eyebrow. A brief staring contest ensued when Mina played her winning card. If you don't tell me I promise you no one is getting whored out tonight.

Maybe not tonight but I still have the rest of the day to help you change your mind. Your body is all ready on my side.

"Kunzite?" Mina growled in warning aloud.

Kunzite sighed before releasing her and surveying the crowd with her. "I simply amplified their own dark and disgusting sexual fantasies. Let he who has no sin cast the first stone."

Mina stared at him in horror. "How dare you."

"How dare they think they have the right to judge you, let alone strike you? If not for Master's strict orders not to kill anyone while he was gone unless absolutely necessary…." Kunzite trailed off angrily, referring to his Master, The Prince of Earth and future King of the Moon Kingdom, Darien.

Mina looked to the tiny body still half buried beneath the rubble and the young mother crying and rocking her child in her arms. "You didn't do it to her."

Kunzite looked at the young woman. "I couldn't do it to her. Her anger stems from the death of her daughter. She needed to someone to blame…but she doesn't really blame you. She blames herself."

"Why?"

"She left her daughter with her husband while she tried to get her elderly parents to safety. When she came back for them her husband was dead and her daughter missing. She blames herself for not taking her daughter with her when she had the chance. For not insisting to her husband for them all to leave together, despite the greater danger of being spotted in a larger group."

Mina quietly walked over to the mother and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Mina. You were my daughter's hero. Sailor Venus. I lost my husband. Now I've lost my baby and my last link to him. I just-" She cut off abruptly as great sobs erupted from her. Mina wrapped her arms around her and offered what little comfort she could. "Your daughter was very brave and was not afraid. I told her about all the wonderful things that were awaiting her on the other side and she went with only anticipation and no fear in her heart."

"Thank you." She picked up her daughter's body from the rubble and slowly carried her away.

Mina watched her leave with an ache in her heart. "Damn Galaxia and all the misery she caused." Mina looked around at the crowd still on the floor and glared at Kunzite. "Kunzite release them."

Kunzite rolled his eyes. "Fine. But we won't be here when they come to." With that he grabbed Mina's arm and flashed them away and releasing the crowd.


End file.
